Back to the Future
by domino84
Summary: An accident with a time travel spell sends 2 surprising visitors to the past, surprising Harry and the Weasleys. H/G. AU – set after GOF.


_Title: Back to the Future_

_Author: Domino_

_Summary: An accident with a time travel spell sends 2 surprising visitors to the past, surprising Harry and the Weasleys. H/G. AU – set after GOF._

_A/N: I wrote this story a long time ago, and decided to recently post it, hoping to get inspiration to finish it. I love the idea of a catalyst in H/G relationship. Hope you enjoy as well. _

Chapter 1

It was a storming outside. Huge torrents of rain poured down, and the sky, despite the morning hour was dark and overcast. Unlike most Sundays spent outside, today the Weasleys were all stuck indoors. And it was rather crowded, especially since for a change everyone was at home. Bill and Charlie had each taken a fortnight off, and it was planned that everyone would be there at the same time.

Hermione and Harry arrived the day before. He was sleeping late, as was Ginny. The twins, Ron, Hermione , Percy and Bill and Charlie however were already awake. Ron was playing Charlie in a spirited game of chess, while the rest yelled encouragement or gave unwanted advice. Hermione sat next to Ron, reading a book, ignoring all the noise, while Molly and Arthur spoke quietly in the corner, intermently reading the paper.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, and the room filled with a foggy smoke. Everyone grabbed their wands, and held them out, the events of recent having them all a little jumpy. When the smoke cleared, there in the middle were two children. They looked about 6 years old. A beautiful girl, with long red hair, and bright green eyes, and an adorable little boy, with messy hair, and twinkling brown eyes. They looked strangely familiar.

Without realizing it, sensing no threat, they all lowered their wands, albeit a little slowly. The children looked around, and where they noticed the people in the room, looks of panic began to grow on their faces.

"I don't think we're at our Burrow anymore, Lily," the little boy said, hesitantly.

The girl shook her head, in agreement, still looking at the surprised people, and suddenly she turned to the boy, "This is all your fault, James Sirius. If you hadn't pressed the button," she yelled at him.

"Me, it was your suggestion to go and see how it works," James yelled back.

"Mum is going to kill us," Lily said, and the boy looked afraid for a second, before he rallied.

"No, she won't. Dad will explain, and then…" he trailed off, not looking very sure of himself.

No one in the room said a word. They were still deciding what exactly to ask.

"I want to go home," Lily's lower lip quivered slightly, and Molly felt the sudden urge to comfort the child. She took a step forward to reach the girl, as did Hermione.

"Me, too," James replied. He took his sister's hand in his. They both looked at the group of people, as if searching for someone.

It was at that moment, that Ginny Weasley, just awake wandered into the living room rather sleepily. Before anyone could say anything or move, the two children both launched themselves at her.

"Mummy," Lily said, and started to cry, "We didn't mean to, really mum."

James had his arms around Ginny's waist, "I'm sorry, Mum. We're really sorry." Everyone in the room's mouth's dropped open.

"Woah," Ron said, and then sat down, rather hard. Next to him Hermione collapsed onto the couch. Fred and George kept opening and closing their mouths, as if they wanted really badly to say something, but couldn't quite find the words to say them. A suspicion began to rise in the minds of all the Weasleys and Hermione as they looked at the familiar countenances of the two children, the names they had overheard flashing in their minds.

The children let go of their mother, or to be more accurate a younger version of their mother, and Lily wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Did you say Mum?" Ginny asked in a quiet voice, her face really pale. She wavered suddenly, and sat down in a hurry.

"Mum!" both kids yelled, as their mother looked as she was about to faint. No one else in the room moved, too shocked to do anything.

"Uncle Ron, Aunt 'Mione, do something. I think Mum is going to be ill," James ran to Ron, and grabbed his arm, pulling him in panic.

"Where's Dad? We need Dad, James. There's something wrong with them. Do you think they have been stunned?" the panicked words rushed out of the little girl.

Molly Weasley gasped then. "Oh!" she said, and then promptly fainted.

"Grandma!" James yelled, letting Ron go and running to Molly, shaking her in panic, while Arthur stared at the young boy next to him, his eyes wide open. Molly opened her eyes, slowly and then shut them quickly.

"I think I am dreaming Arthur, that my grandchildren are here," she murmured in a shocked voice.

"Grandma?" the little boy's voice pleaded softly," Open your eyes."

On the other sofa, Ginny was staring wide-eyed at Lily who was holding her mother's hand tightly, alternating between anxious looks at her and at Molly Weasley.

Just then Harry walked into the room, rubbing his eyes drowsily, before placing his glasses on his face, "Morning, everybody. Sorry I slept in," he said.

James and Lily both suddenly got up, and ran straight at him, just as they had a few minutes ago. .

"Daddy!" Lily screamed, throwing her arms around his waist. James did the same, covering Lily partly with his hug. Harry stood stock still, not moving an inch as the two children hugged him tightly. His mouth fell open, he calmly took his glasses off, rubbed them and then put them back on. The children hadn't moved. Harry rubbed his glasses again. Then his eyes. Still no change.

"I'm still dreaming, right?" he asked Ron, who was staring at him, as were everyone else, as the children's reaction just occurred to him, and suspicions were realized, "Never mind. You're in my dream so you can't answer."

Fred and George suddenly burst out laughing, the humour of the situation getting to them. The children both let go of Harry at that moment.

"Its not funny, Uncle Fred, Uncle George. Grandma fainted, and mum looks really bad. You have to stop laughing," Lily admonished her uncle, her hands on her hips, sounding remarkable like a combination between Ginny and Hermione. The effect was rather disconcerting, and had the immediate result of the twins going silent.

Harry on the other hand was seeing the children's faces for the first time. He stared spell bound at them.

"Daddy, why are you looking at us like that. Mummy says it rude to stare," James asked his father.

"You're so beautiful," Harry said, reaching out with his hand and touching their faces. He smiled as Lily blushed.

"Daddy! Boys aren't beautiful, " James whined. Lily started to giggle, and Harry turned back to her.

"Merlin, you look just like your mother," Harry commented, without even realizing his words. The rest of the room didn't miss them though.

Lily smiled, "Of course I do, Daddy. You say that everyday. I look like Mum and James looks like you," she said, rather impatiently, giving the impression to the onlookers that she heard the words many times.

At her words, immediately Harry's eyes snapped to Ginny's. The rest of the room faded in that moment as the two stared at each other. Without even realizing, Harry was moving towards her, his hand being tugged by both children, as the rest of the room watched.

"I think we need to talk," Ginny said, her voice a little stronger now that she had gotten over the shock of seeing her future children in the room with her.

"Uh, oh, we're in trouble now," James said in a loud whisper to Lily. He began to inch away towards the door.

"Stop right there, young man," Ginny's voice stopped his progress right in his tracks, "Where do you think you're going?" Harry was still looking at Ginny in shock at her tone, seeming so natural. Ginny herself looked rather nonplussed, almost as if she couldn't imagine what she had just said.

"She sounds like a mother," Hermione said quietly to Ron, and Fred and George both nodded fervently. They had heard that same tone, from Molly Weasley many times, and it was strange to hear it from Ginny.

"Mum, we're sorry. We didn't mean it. We swear," James said, rather desperately.

"It just happened, Mum. We were only playing with it," Lily added, and then both children bowed their heads and looked as pathetic as possible. It was hard to resist.

"Oh, they're good," George said admiringly. And everyone else agreed.

Ginny was looking rather helplessly at Harry, and Harry was busy shrugging to her, demonstrating his total lack of ideas.

"I think you'd better explain everything. Start from the beginning. And don't leave anything out," Ginny said finally. James and Lily nodded, clearly remorseful.

"You'll fix it, right, Mum?" Lily looked hopefully at her mother.

"Of course we will, honey," Ginny said, pulling the children into a hug. She obviously couldn't remain stern any longer. She held the two tightly, against her. And they all saw a tear fall down her face.

Harry, not meaning to, but unable to help himself, touched her shoulder in comfort, in support, and was pulled into the hug.

"Look at our babies, Arthur," Molly Weasley said, sitting up, and smiling proudly at the group hug. She looked like she had just received the best present ever.

"Harry and Ginny are married!" Ron said. He pinched his arm and then yelled in pain.

"That's what happens when you pinch yourself," Hermione said, unsympathetically.

"They're married, Hermione, they have children," Ron said, turning to her.

"Well, of course they are," Hermione answered. "Aren't they beautiful?" she said, "I'm and aunt, Ron and you're an uncle. Isn't that cool?" Hermione, now that she was over the shock was looking excitedly at Ron. He recognized that look. It was the research look, combined with sheer happiness.

"You know what this means, don't you Ron?" Hermione asked. Ron shook his head.

"It means we survive. We all do. Harry's alive in the future, and he and Ginny are happy, he's alive," Hermione started jumping up and down in excitement. Ron looked rather excited as the implications reached him as well. He reached for Hermione and hugged her tightly, unselfconsciously for the first time ever.

Harry voice interrupted them all as the everyone separated, "Maybe you'd better introduce yourselves," he suggested.

"No, wait," Arthur called out. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Why. Grandpa Weasley?" James asked.

"We have to get someone else here first," Arthur replied. He headed to the fireplace and grabbing some floo powder, threw it in the fire, calling loudly, "Dumbledore."

There was a flash of green smoke and then the disembodied head of Albus Dumbledore appeared, his eyes sparkling.

"Hello, Arthur. Is something the matter?"

Arthur Weasley looked confused, "Well…not exactly. You might want to get here though. Like now."

"Is it about Harry?" Dumbledore questioned.

"…Well…yes, sort of. Yes."

Dumbledore didn't ask any more questions, but instead moved away from the fire for a few seconds. They could hear him talking in the background to someone. A minute later, Bill was helping him out the fire.

"There's some other people also coming," Albus said, as he dusted off his cloak. At that moment two other men came through the fire.

TBC.


End file.
